La Malédiction
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Savez vous que lire dans le futur est une malédiction? La reine d'Asgard le sait en tout cas.


**Hello! Assez tard, je vous présente un texte écrit assez rapidement, portant (encore?!) sur Frigga et Odin. Ca se passe pendant Thor: The Dark World, donc prenez garde aux éventuels spoilers!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement) pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Les dernières lumières d'Asgard se baissèrent lorsque vint l'heure de dormir pour le peuple éternel. Ne restait que des chandelles prudemment allumées et protégées des petites brises de la nuit. Alors que les enfants dormaient déjà, plongés dans des rêves innocents, et que les parents les rejoignaient à leur tour dans le sommeil, Heimdall veillait à ce que chaque âme de l'île dans le ciel puisse trouver la paix dans ses rêves. Aucun enfant n'aurait de cauchemar. Aucun parent ne se réveillerait en hâte.<p>

Pourtant, au fin fond du palais royal, lequel surplombait tout le paysage avec une magnificence inégalable, les cauchemars semblaient atteindre une personne en particulier. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était le futur qui tourmentait cette personne. La Reine d'Asgard peinait à trouver le repos que le sommeil lui avait promis. Des songes du futur l'empêchaient de sombrer dans un monde plus doux.

Frigga ne réveilla cependant pas l'homme dormant à ses côtés, il avait besoin de sommeil. Elle ouvrit juste les yeux en tentant de se calmer, inutile d'alerter le Gardien ou son mari. Son cœur ne refreinant hélas pas, la reine s'autorisa à penser à ce futur qu'on lui promettait. Un très mauvais futur pour son destin personnel, mais un futur qui sauverait ses enfants. C'était sa propre mort qu'elle venait de voir. Poignardée sauvagement par une brute sans aucune délicatesse ni manière. Poignardée alors qu'elle protégeait quelqu'un, une fille. Une midgardienne, à ne pas en douter. L'amie de Thor, c'était une évidence.

Un soupir las sortit de sa bouche avant que la femme n'essaye de se rendormir. Elle avait interprété le futur, pourquoi le sommeil ne la laisserait-il pas être emportée par un rêve plus doux que sa prochaine mort ?! Frustrée, la reine garda les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas se lever pour aller s'occuper. Si elle sortait du lit avant l'heure, son cher amour allait le savoir et se réveiller. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans elle depuis très longtemps, il en était de même pour elle. Ce fut donc après hésitation que Frigga se tourna vers Odin, lequel dormait paisiblement. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle l'observe pendant son sommeil, sans se douter que lorsque ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait, Odin se chargeait de l'admirer quand elle dormait. Elle aimait juste le contempler. Aucune des cicatrices que son mari arborait de la détournait de lui. Il était toujours le même homme, même après de nombreuses batailles qui abîmaient sa santé.

Avec précaution, la reine se glissa contre le dos d'Odin, avant de passer une main devant lui. Elle se retrouva donc à enlacer son mari, ne voulant plus quitter ses bras jusqu'à sa mort. Ca faisait...mal. Mal de savoir que dans quelques jours, voire bien moins, elle ne serait plus de ce monde, et Odin serait seul sur le Trône. Mal de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer et protéger sa famille, autant son mari que ses deux enfants. Ces trois êtres étaient tout ce pour quoi elle vivait.

Avec tristesse, sa tête vint s'enterrer contre le cou de l'endormi. Une larme coula silencieusement de ses yeux, dévalant sur une joue et échouant dans le vide. C'était une malédiction que de voir le futur, de voir sa propre mort...parce qu'elle savait qu'une vision ne pouvait pas être changée. Pas celle-ci, en tout cas. Elle devrait abandonner les êtres qui la faisaient vivre. Les laisser se battre pour elle, essayer de les réunir...mais ne pas pouvoir les protéger.

-Frigga ? murmura la voix ensommeillée de son amant, faisant sursauter la femme aux cheveux d'or.

-Odin, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller...retournez à votre sommeil, le pria-t-elle avec tendresse.

-Vous ne me réveillez pas, mon amour. Pourquoi tremblez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement lorsque, en voulant entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son épouse, il sentit des frissons la parcourir.

-Ce n'est rien de plus que le froid de la nuit, Odin, rassurez-vous.

-Venez donc dans mes bras, dans ce cas ! Moi, je vous protégerais du froid, promit-il, se tournant vers elle malgré les légères protestations de sa femme.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il voit ses larmes ou sa peur, ne voulant pas lui enlever la paix qu'il avait trouvé dans son sommeil bien mérité. Mais peine perdue, Odin l'aimait trop pour ignorer son état. Dès qu'il vit les yeux brillants de sa reine, son cœur s'emballa. De beau et doux réveil, il passait à angoissant réveil !

-Frigga, dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

-Ce n'est strictement rien, je vous assure. Retournons dans les bras de Morphée.

-Que ce mythe ne s'approche pas de vous, il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de vous toucher ! grommela-t-il, légèrement jaloux.

Frigga lui fit un léger sourire, appréciant son humeur plaisante malgré qu'il était encore légèrement endormi. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir réveillé par la même occasion.

-Vais-je devoir vous tenir éveillée pour savoir ce qui vous trouble ? lui demanda Odin, la mine innocente.

-Vous tomberiez endormi le premier ! le défia-t-elle pour dévier la conversation.

-Nous vérifierons cette théorie un autre soir, très chère. Pour l'instant, dîtes-moi pourquoi votre voix tremble, pourquoi votre peau frissonne, pourquoi vous me regardez avec ces yeux remplis de tristesse...

-Ne me posez pas la question, mon amour..., le pria-t-elle à son tour.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que ma reine se sente mal, et je sais reconnaitre lorsqu'elle se sent mal ! Le fait qu'elle se réveille alors qu'il fait nuit et qu'elle vienne contre moi suffit à me faire comprendre qu'elle va mal.

-Mais si votre reine se portait bien ? tenta-t-elle, touchée par ses mots.

-Je vous connais mieux que personne. Dîtes-moi, je vous en prie. Sont-ce des songes ?

-Non, non ! s'empressa-t-elle de démentir.

-Alors, ce sont bien des visions du futur...Frigga, racontez-moi...

-Je ne peux pas, mon roi. Ne me posez plus de questions sur ce sujet, je vous en conjure. La vérité ne vous plairait pas.

-La vérité ne plait jamais, constata-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front mais acceptant finalement qu'elle ne lui révèle rien.

En échange, il lui réclama tout de même un dédommagement ! Un baiser rempli d'amour et de désespoir lui fit office de réponse, l'inquiétant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme les autres...c'était...comme un adieu ? Il en frissonna. Oser penser à un adieu entre lui et sa lumière, quel affront !

-Retournons dormir, proposa-t-il après une autre minute de réflexion.

-Oui. Mais avant..., hésita Frigga, ne voulant pas le déranger plus qu'elle croyait le faire.

-Oui, ma sublime reine ?

-Serrez-moi fort dans vos bras, je vous prie. Et ne me laissez pas en sortir avant que vous ne partiez.

Odin le fit volontiers, se permettant de voler un autre baiser à la femme qui partageait sa vie. Il ne la laisserait pas sortir de ses bras avant...un long moment ! C'était si rare qu'elle lui demande une telle chose.

Ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'il put la serrer aussi longtemps dans ses bras amoureux, car deux jours de plus passèrent avant qu'il ne comprenne.

Un baiser d'adieu, c'était un baiser d'adieu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui veulent des mouchoirs, prière d'aller à droite, ceux qui veulent me tuer, prière d'aller à gauche! Dans tous les cas, un petit commentaire est la bienvenu au centre (:<strong>

**Et...à bientôt? **


End file.
